It is well known that the artery, capillary, and peripheral nerves are concentrated in the foot soles of the human body. If a leg is fatigued, the circulation of the blood to the foot and through the capillary becomes sluggish, causing the compression of the peripheral nerves. Recovery from this fatigue in the feet and legs is thus delayed. The peripheral nerves of the foot sole are connected with the brain through the automatic nervous system, which controls the speed of physicals systems (e.g. blood flow) within the body. Stimulation of the foot sole causes the brain and autonomic nervous system to activate, after which increased blood flow through the legs and feet can be expected.
In folk medicine, a semicircular-shaped tool on which a foot is mounted is used to dissipate the fatigue in feet and legs. In oriental medicine, massage and acupuncture are used to stimulate an acupoint at which the peripheral nerve is concentrated. Recently, various types of electronic massage devices have been created for promoting circulation of blood in the feet.
Certain electronic massage devices deliver heat to the soles of the feet. While heat aids muscle relaxation, the soles of the feet are thicker and less sensitive to heat as compared to most areas of the body. As a result, heat is often ineffective and wasted. Ideally, an electronic massage device would be capable of delivering heat to the feet without having to penetrate the thick soles of the feet.
Also, many devices have been created that can massage the feet by vibration, heat, or by rotating massage heads. However, individuals can prefer different techniques on different occasions and no device has been created that can massage the feet using all three techniques. Ideally, an electronic massage device would be capable of massaging feet through vibration, heat, and rotating or kneading massage heads.
Massagers having rotating massage heads have a further drawback. Typically, massage heads rotate on a predefined area of the foot, based on the location of the rotating heads on the device in relation to how the massage device is designed to receive the foot. The individual using the massage device is forced to accept the massage provided to the specific area of the foot aligned with the rotating heads.
Foot massagers that have a predetermined orientation can also be difficult to use comfortably. As an example, certain floor-mounted foot massagers have a top surface angled between 5 and 20 degrees, as it has been found that some people are more comfortable resting their feet on an angular surface. These massagers are designed for people to put their feet in a comfortable position, with the massager oriented such that heels of a person are on a lower part of the top surface of the foot massager and their toes are on a higher part of the top surface. On such a massager, locations of massaging elements on the massager are permanently located, thereby limiting locations on the feet that can be massaged. Unfortunately, someone using the massager that wishes to knead different parts of their feet, is forced to shift their feet into uncomfortable positions or shift the massager and leave their feet in less comfortable positions.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.